


A Case of Identity part 3

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Sherlock visits Molly at the lab...At this point in the verse, they are living together as a family, but Sherlock and John aren't yet 'together', though they will be soon.





	

Molly looked up as he entered, she had just finished up a case, just natural causes, nothing interesting. "Coffee? I can make a fresh pot."

He shook his head, and perched on a stool. "Rosie."

"Yeah?"

Sherlock paused, then cleared his throat, nervously."Does she look like a boy to you?"

"Of course not. Why?"

"I guess it's because her hair is short still, even if I dress her all in pink, and she's sitting in her pink stroller, people still compliment me on my 'son.' And even though she isn't -"

"Course she is your daughter, not biologically, but you are her parent, Sherlock. John has never made you feel less than that, has he?"

"No, of course he hasn't, but they haven't been at Baker Street that long, and I'm still not sure -" He looked down at his hands, and he couldn't finish his sentence.

Molly got up from her stool and stood in front of him. "Sherlock. Sweetie. Do you really think John would ever leave you? After everything you have been through together? They are back for good, don't you know that?"

"I've never told him, Molly. How I, uhm, - "

Molly shook her head. "I thought -"

"I sleep on the couch, when I sleep, I still have nightmares, and I don't want to - you know -"

"And John?"

"He sleeps in my old room, he needs a proper bed -"

"Sherlock."

"Never mind, not why I'm here."

"You mentioned a case?"

Sherlock nodded and pulled out the file he had brought with him. "Missing person, not my normal kind of case, but, she is looking for her twin, the twin 'vanished' from a festival, they were three. She was never told about her, found this photo," he pointed to a blow up of the girls sitting together. "I, uhm, felt -"

"A bit of empathy, hmm?" Molly grinned at him.

"Something like that." He pulled out a current photo of his client, so she could see what the missing twin would look like today. "I wanted to be sure there were no unidentified - "

"I can take a look, it will take some time, are you sure you don't want coffee?"

Sherlock shook his head and collected the file. "I have some things I need to do before John gets home and Rosie will probably be ready for lunch. Thank you, Molly, I think it's about time I tell him." He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "Thank you."

Molly hugged him and turned him towards the door, "Go, I think you'll find he already knows, he was just -"

Sherlock nodded and winked at her, then left the lab. "He was just afraid, just as afraid as I am." He stepped out into the bright sunlight and hailed a cab for home.


End file.
